


The best part of my morning is coffee

by Liliako



Series: A Box Marked 'Mine' - J/L/C OT3 [3]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gen, James is himself, Katie has this shit on lock down, Katie is fierce, Show Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Diamond and his brilliant manager on a typical morning. Bad jokes and mild extortion ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best part of my morning is coffee

“James!” She bangs on the door with her fist. “Out of the shower right now or you’re going to be late for filming!” The water quickly turns off and there’s rustling in the bathroom. When the door opens, James has a towel wrapped around his waist but nothing else as steam pours out from behind him.

“Hey there beautiful,” he smarms, leaning against the doorway and waggling his eyebrows.

“Knock it off, loverboy,” Katie hits him with her fancy leather agenda pad and he laughs when scampering back to his room like the young boy he certainly isn’t. “I put out clothes for you on the bed!” she calls after him, flipping through some pages, “and please remember the underwear this time or wardrobe will chew your ass out so bad you won’t want to be shaking it in anyone’s face.” After nearly fifteen years of auditions and crappy bit parts, James had finally landed a steady role. Granted, at age thirty he was playing the laid back uncle on a sitcom but it was better than nothing.

“Seeing my naked glistening chest is the best part of your morning and you know it!” James says, wandering out of the bedroom as he pulls on a green t-shirt. Katie just rolls her eyes.

“There you go again, mistaking yourself for my coffee,” she snaps back at him good naturedly, thumbing through her phone’s touch screen to double check the day’s agenda.

“Someday I’ll get you to admit you have a big crush on me Katie Knight, and the day I do will be the sweetest victory,” James makes a kissy face at her while tying his shoes. Katie quirks an eyebrow at him.

“If I filed a sexual harassment claim for every time you’ve done this to me, I would be able to literally swim through a big pool of money. Each day I get a little closer to wanting to backstroke through hundred dollar bills. Will today be the day I finally snap?” James looks a little panicked and Katie scratches something on a new piece of paper on her agenda pad. “Ten percent raise’ll buy you some time,” she offers and he’s scrambling to stand up and snatch the pen out of her hand.

“Duped him again?” Camille asks from the bedroom doorway where she stands in a big fuzzy pink robe and slipper. Katie just nods, smoothing her black slacks in indifference to her epic win, and James signs their new agreement with a scowl.

“It’s just because she refuses to admit being totally in love with me,” James whines at Camille, who chuckles.

“It’s your money, you just keep giving me reasons to take it,” Katie shrugs and looks innocent despite her words.

“I’m just glad you put up with him at all,” Camille says with a smile and crosses to their kitchen island for coffee. “I don’t think we’d ever find anyone else who’d keep him in line.”

“Threatening to tell Kendall half the things he says usually acts as good motivation,” Katie grins and James frowns deeply, whining in his throat.

“So not fair! You know my fear of bodily harm!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, let’s go or you’ll be late. Later Camille!” Katie waves before disappearing out the door. James gives Camille a quick peck on the cheek and races after Katie.

Camille sips her coffee and sighs. Just another ordinary morning.


End file.
